watch_dogs_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Watch Dogs: Egypthacking
Watch Dogs: Egypthacking '''is open-world hacking game '''by Ubisoft. It was released in January 17, 2040 for the PC, PS7 & Xbox 6. The game take place in Cairo, Egypt. The game's 2 protagonists Omar Yakima & Roseshi Fiora. Cairo was also the capital and first city to install the Egypt CtOS. Player takes control 24 year old Omar Yakima & Roseshi Fiora of Dedsec Egypt. It is the sequel to Watch Dogs: Viethacking. Gameplay This gameplay taken from Watch Dogs: Viethacking, Saints Row 2 & Super Smash Flash 4. You can switch characters in between Omar or Roseshi, or it can be played with 2 players whenever you want. This game allows you to explore around Cairo in the game's map. However, it features a lot of melee attacks, you can quick save any time. While hacking around Egypt, it's only used by hacking in 15, 30 or 44 seconds is the maximum time. Also the game features character's levels, can get up to level 109, there are 38 missions total. Plot In 2040, CtOS Egypt were installed in the city of Cairo in Egypt, Omar & Roseshi had hanging out at college since when they are 19 years old. And they went to the mall to shop for clothing to try it out now, when they got home from the mall, they watch TV about the Channel 5 News about Egyptian National Police arrest 4 gang mens and sent them to jail. Protagonists * A 24 year-old black hat Omar Yakima, he was born in March 5th, 2016, an appearance with the dark blue shirt, white pants and yellow boots. * A 24 year-old black hat Roseshi Fiora, she was born in January 21, 2016 same age as him, an appearance with the pink t-shirt, green shorts and green boots. Characters * Omar Yakima (1st playable character) * Roseshi Fiora (2nd playable character) * Abed Rick * Troy Poirier * Simeon Berlin * Marnia Kairi Added Features * Cairo City Hall * Egypt Clothing Shop * Burger King's (enterable to heal character's health) * Egypt Capitol Building * Pyramid * Downtown Cairo * Police Station (enterable) * Safe House (enterable, this lets you save game) * Egyptian Army Base * Cairo International Airport Weapons * M2011 (Pistol) ** * Desert Eagle **** * Type 80 *** * Model 1216 *** * M1014 ** * AA-12 ** * G18 ** * MP9 *** * UMP.45 **** * P90 **** * M24 Sniper ****** * Fist * * Baseball Bat * * RPG-12 ****** * M202 FLASH ****** * HK69 Grenade Launcher ****** * AK-12 **** * M6A3 **** * HK293 **** * Honey Badger ***** * M58 Grenade ****** Vehicles * Most of the vehicles returned from Watch Dogs 3 & Grand Theft Auto VII * Sentinel (based on 2004 Dodge Stealth) * Maverick (based on the GTA IV Maverick) * Mountain Bike * Tanker (based on the 2018 Freightliner M2 Semi-Tractor) * Flatbed (based on the 2019 Freightliner M2 Flatbed) * Voltmaster (based on 2031 Ford Excrusion) * Granger (based on the 2035 Chevrolet Suburban) * Tug Boat * Speeder Boat * Grimsby (based on 2033 Nissian GT-R) * Milk Truck (based on 2018 Freightliner M2 Milk Tanker Truck) * Fire Truck * Ambulance * Taxi Car * Bus * Freightliner M2 Bus Laws * Police Patrol * Police SUV * Police Jeep * Security SUV * Security Bus * Police Boat * Police Helicopter * Barracks (based on M927A2) * Barracks Scout (based on M934A2) Specials * Spider Tank Smartphone apps * Car Spwaner * Quick Save * Contacts * GPS * Camera * Care Package (delivers ammo, health kit and light body armour) * Replay missions * Side-missions * Internet Browser Hackable Objects * ATM * Roadblock * Window * Pyramid * Mummy * Bridge Skills * Faster Reload * Blackout * Upgraded Health * Reward Money * Weapons Ammo * Weapon Skills DLCs Beta * Ever since that the female police officers are about to appear in the game, but they look so different than the male police officers. Gladly that the female Egyptian Army soldiers stays in the military base. * The weather never appear in this game, it's only sunny very hot out there to keep them warm over 29*C. * Female egyptian mummies don't seen to be coming off of the dead bed, but stays lay down. Districts * District 1 * District 2 * District 3 * District 4 * District 5 * District 6 * District 7 * District 8 * District 9 * District 10 * District 11 * District 12 * 45th Niagara Avenue * 39th North Prickle Pine Street * 63rd South Verdant Meadows Street * 95th Cairo Street * 89th Niagara Avenue Factions * Dedsec Egypt: A hacking faction is infiltrated to hack across Cairo, Egypt and members to install the Egypt CtOS. * Egyptian National Police: An egyptian police officer is a law enforcement in the Republic of Egypt. They patrol vehicles with Police Patrol, Police SUV, Police Jeep, Police Boat & Police Helicopter. Cops now have firearms such as Type 80s, M1014s & G18s. When they commit crime against Egypt. * Egyptian Homeland Security: An agency was founded in 2011, it responsibles for protecting Egypt, such as security alarms, counter-attacks and hostages kidnapped. They only appears if players have 4 stars, patrol vehicles such as Security SUVs & Security Buses. EHS agents operates the weapons with M1014s, MP9s & UMP.45s. * Egyptian Army: An armed forces is part of wars events, it was founded in 1805 before the War of 1812. Military vehicles are used as Barracks & Barracks Scout and also now helps the police when the players reached 6 stars. They operate weapons with M6A3s. Category:Games